Xethon Skull
Xethon Skull (Say Ex-E-Thon) is a female pegasus who lives in Ponyville (Formerly Trotingham). She is only one of the featured OCs on the Absol"RandomCat"ZoeyART channel. Character Personality Xethon has a tendency to loose her temper, and when she looses it she looses herself. She's also very excitable when it comes to "Fangirling". She like spikes, triangles, and lightening bolts. Appearance Xethon can't help but wear a spiky color and other spiky items. Her hair is swept over her right eye with the hair at the back gathered up in to a little quiff. YouTube Background Xethon is one of the featured MLP OCs on the Absol"RandomCat"ZoeyART channel. She is displayed in every video so far. She features with the other main OC of this channel on the avatar and channel art. Sharing the spotlight The channel only has one user, however, her spotlight is shared with her coltfriend. On the channel the two are mainly pictured with one image. Series The main purpose of the channel is to showcase Absolzoey's Speed drawings. OC's Backstory Xethon grew up as a filly in Trotingham, were her only friend seemed to be her sister. As a filly, she excelled in school and became rather good at flying. She had often begged her mother and father to send her to flight camp in Cloudsdale but she never got the chance to go. Being the oldest sibling of the house, she was very protective of her younger sister, Diamond Gamer. Not too long ago, Xethon's sister earn't her cutiemark before Xethon. Xethon wasn't too pleased so she turned her attention to earn a cutiemark in her flying skills. This did not work, is was clear that Xethon's destiny was pointed in a different direction. When she found herself drawn to things like MovieStarPlanet and Monster High, she found that she was rather good at getting obsessed over things. She just couldn't help it... Then, she found the band "BASTILLE". And that was it. Her cutiemark resembling her obsession for these things appeared. Not to long after that, her and her sister moved to Ponyville after hearing what had gone on with the Summer Sun Celebration (MLP:FiM Season 1 Ep 1). Xethon and Diamond both hoped that this would be their turn to make real friends. Family Diamond Gamer Diamond is Xethon's sister. Their relationship can change from a love one to a hate one rather fast depending on the sisters' mood. Relationships Heart Blaze Heart Blaze and Xethon are best friends. They both moved to Ponyville at the same time. Because of Heart Blaze's past, Xethon decided to give Heart the benefit of the doubt. Later on they are concert buddies. Princess Crescent Crescent and Xethon's friendship is a strong one. Though Crescent lives too far away for them to see each other often, they keep in touch through their MovieStarPlanet accounts. Snow Gem Xethon and Snow's friendship can sometimes become rather awkward. But they are willing to protect one another if they should come in to contact with danger. Sparkle Sky Sparkle and Xethon get along quite well. Though their differences may sometimes get in the way of things. Quotes "That is a touchy subject that we do not speak of... EVER!" - Xethon to Diamond after Diamond brings up Xethon's horrible love life. Gallery Xethon_Skull.png|Xethon in the Pony Maker Version 2.0 Xethon_Skull02.png|Xethon in the Pony Maker Version 3.0 XethonSkull03.jpg|Xethon drawn with ProMarkers (Old Design) Xethon_Original_Vector.png|Xethon's 1st design Smileing_Xethon_and_Heart.jpg|Xethon Skull with her best friend Heart Blaze RainbowPowerXethonSkull.png|Rainbowified Xethon Skull XmasXethon.png|Festive Xethon Minecraft_Skin_Xethon_Skull.png|Xethon Skull Mine Little Pony Mod Skin EQGXethonSkull.png|Xethon Skull as an Equestria Girl. OCRefSheetXethonSkull.png|Xethon Skull Reference Sheet Category:Pegasus Category:Female